phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:P
Looking for help Hello ! We are 2 french people and we wanted to suggest you a translation of your wiki in french. There is a lot of P&F's fans in France ! And few french-speaking countries. So, what do you think about this ? Sorry my english is not perfect but it's easier to translate than write for me x) * offer to translate pages has been removed from this conversation *(I'm the friend of the first french ;) ) You don't understand what he means, we want to do a french version of the Wiki, for the frenchs fans. Like the Deutsch or the Spanish. But we wanted to ask the creators of the wiki, because we don't know if we're allowed to do this, and we don't know how to do this, maybe there is a procedure... * info about a different wiki has been removed from this conversation *(The "first french") Well, we created a french wiki a long time ago but there is nothing on it. That's why we asked here for a translation, it'll make our work easier. We don't want to appropriate articles of this wiki, just translate them for the french fans =) *So, execept an empty wiki, there is no french website about P&F... * info about a different wiki has been removed from this conversation It sounds like what you're interested in is our affiliated wikis program. This program gives a wiki in other countries full access to our pages and our pictures. Once added to the other wiki, adjustments are made to the page names so they are in the correct language. After that is finished, you can then begin translating each page to your language. However, I can see two problems with this. First, you are posting as anonymous users. You must have an account before you can create a new wiki or adopt a wiki like the French P&F wiki. Second, isn't it a bit unusual for people from the Netherlands who speak Dutch want to run a French wiki? That's more of a point of curiosity than an actual problem, but I'd think you'd want to contribute to the Dutch P&F Wiki and help translate its pages from English to Dutch. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : (1st french) We live in France and don't speak a word of Dutch XD However, I created this account. So your two problems are solved ! Or I misunderstood what you said. Anyway, I didn't find the French P&F wiki you're talking about. Have you got a link to this website ? - Agent O 08:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought you were Dutch because your IP address is reporting as being in Amsterdam. Looks like that was wrong. If you are interested in getting help with your wiki rather than doing it by yourselves, let me know. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) statement that changed from "I'll help" to "you don't need help and should do this yourself" has been removed from this conversation * info about a different wiki has been removed from this conversation I understand, but have you got a link to this wiki ?? And can we translate articles from this wiki to ours ? I don't know if it's allowed ^^ - Agent O 13:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : The wiki I found is here. If you are referring to a different wiki, let me know which one it is. : Just to clarify, what would happen is that I would copy all of the pages from here to your wiki, make some adjustments to them, and then you can start translating them from English to French. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, the wiki you found is ours. So we are the only one in french I guess. If you can do what you told, it will be perfect ^^" - Agent O 09:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) On hold I need to put this request on hold for at least a month. Wikia is changing all English wikis to their new design. Where everything is and what's on each page is affected by it. Once all the changes are finished, we can come back to this request. When we are ready to come back to this, I will need Administrator rights on your wiki in order to make the changes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) P&F